A Friendly Favor
by Assassination
Summary: Ikkaku came over to the World of the Living just to scout the place out for hollows. Keigo's family left to go visit a relative and left him behind. Too bad this didn't happen when Ikkaku didn't need to come over. -expect smut in this- Joint effort.


**Joint effort with streak.

* * *

**

Growling to himself, he scowled as his hollow sweep was revealing nothing. Zip, nada, zilch. He was frustrated because that meant he wasn't going to get a good fight. Which also meant his boredom would rise and he had nothing to so. Stalking the streets on the lookout for any hollow activity, it was a good thing that he was in spirit form since anyone who saw him would get a nasty surprise like demanding a fight with an obsolete stranger. Maybe he should pay Urahara a visit and pick up his gigai…then maybe he would find someone fun to fight.

Happily walking along the brunette's hair swung with every step and he eventually stopped at a park. Deciding to take a break and watch the girls who ran run on by with their large, moderate, or small melons bounce about. Snickering in perverted joy he spread out and set his bag on the ground. Full of porno magazines, some soda pop, a few foods he liked and that was it. Enough money left for the time his parents and older sister were out of town visiting a relative. Grinning like a fool he spread out and rolled around on the grass. "I'm so happy! Parties galore! Maybe Inoue-san will stop by and we can -" His head jerked up with tears, the classical one he always pulled when he was getting aroused by a thought, "'connect.'" He then blinked and swore he saw a familiar face, that scary bald man. Really scary... "I really hope I'm seeing things..." he whimpered as he grabbed the bag and moved to hide behind a tree.

Oblivious to the jogging men and women out and about, he was checking his cellphone for hollow activity and scowling at it as though his current state was its entire fault. Which it was in a way. "Now what am I going to do? I'm stuck here with nothing to do, no one to fight…and the stupid substitute isn't around to fight with either." He grumbled louder until he passed into the park and stopped. A grin spread over his face as he thought he recognized familiar spirit energy. Who did it remind him of…? Was it…that one kid he'd met that night fighting those arrancar. The one who he made let Yumichika and himself stay over at. He shuddered a little as he remembered the kid's sister. Little freak all over him and rubbing his head. Concentrating, he traced the trail of energy to a tree and peeked around to find said brunet hiding behind it. "Hey," he grunted.

Hearing the voice of the man he hoped wouldn't find him had an, "EEEEK!" pass his lips, flailing his arms and dropping his things before quickly moving to grab the bag and sprinted off while he pointed behind the shinigami with, "There's an octopus thing behind you!" and then darted off for his life it seemed. "I don't want that crazy guy staying at my house again..." he whined, closing his eyes as he ran. "I just wanted a break from crazies..."

Not able to stop himself, he turned and looked before his eye twitched. "We're on dry land, stupid!" He yelled after the teenager and went after him. "Besides, screaming at nothing will get people thinking you're crazy!" People around the other man were giving him strange looks as they got out of his way and he chuckled as he ran. This was something to do at least, terrorizing the brunet was pretty amusing.

Breaking into a full sprint Keigo nearly tripped over his own footing in the process just to get home and lock himself in. "Okay..." he panted to himself. "J-just a few more blocks..." He glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened once he saw the man chasing him and sudden fear came upon his face and turned a corner. "Stop following me, you stalker!" the brunette whined.

A feral grin twisted his lips as the boy expressed fear at his chasing. Fear only made it more fun. He didn't reply but he did up his pace and started to close the distance between then at an almost alarming rate. The thrill of the chase was getting to him. "Maybe I just like torturing innocents…" He chuckled slowed down just a tad to give him some hope. Not much though.

Nearly reaching his house with his heart beating against his chest the brunette dove his hand into his pocket for his keys and just tripped once he was about ten feet from the door. Crashing into the concrete with a whine once he slowly lifted himself up, placing a hand over his forehead then pulling it back to see blood and the hand holding the convenience store bag tightened with a slightly frustrated look on his face. Just when he actually thought things were going to go great this shit goes and happens. It just didn't seem fair.

Having been closing the distance between them, Ikkaku sped up when he saw him trip and fall to the ground. His eyebrows slanted as he skidded to a stop next to him and took in the blood and the bag of groceries that he held. "Why the hell did you trip over your own god dammed feet? Seriously, I wasn't going to hurt you." Frowning, he bent and looked his over for any serious injuries. "Don't bitch, let me stop the bleeding." He muttered to himself as he popped the cap of the ointment he had in the hilt of Hōzukimaru and moved to dab some of it on the scrap the boy had.

"I couldn't help it, it just happened..." he mumbled, looking away before moving to sit up and blinked once he saw the other's hand come near and closed his eyes as if predicting a punch but felt nothing but a cool ointment. Cracking open an eye he glanced up hesitantly to the other male. "Uh...t-thanks."

"No problem," he grunted as he put the cap back on. Not that he would ever admit it, he had a bit of a soft spot for the boy after he had left them crash at his place. Though that sister of his had made it a bit scary, okay a lot scary, it had been better when she was off and out of the house. The almost flinch made him grin, but oddly, the urge to fight wasn't at its strongest at the moment.

Lifting a hand he rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh, "So...I guess you need a place to crash again, huh?" he asked, swallowing and then moving the hands to move stray strands out of his face.

The grin grew as he patted him on the back in a chummy manner, each smack harder than a normal human's but soft for his standards. "Why thanks for offering. It's this or the pervy fan man." Ikkaku's eye twitched as he remembered the last night he had spent there. Actually, the only thing he did remember was not being able to move. Not fun.

Each smack had an, "Ow..." pass his grit teeth and the brunette moved to the door and then unlocked it while wincing at the pain in his back. "My parents are out of town and so is my sister," he pointed out as he opened the door with no one in sight but movies scattered near the TV and game consoles. "They went to go visit my aunt, apparently she's sick and they didn't want to take me along 'cause I'd 'make it worse and probably kill her.'" Making the quoting motions then lowering his hands as he slipped off his shoes once he was inside and stepped aside for the man.

Following him, he slipped off his sandals and took in the slightly messy, lived in space. When he heard no one else was there he could have cried with joy. That demon girl was gone! That meant…it was just to two of them. "Glad you're sister isn't here. There's something wrong with that girl I swear," Ikkaku said with a shake of his head. She'd be hanging all over him if had been in a gigai and turned up.

Going into the kitchen Keigo shrugged and unpacked the bag and rolled the porno magazine up to stuff it into his pocket while putting the other things away. "Well...I don't honestly care..." he replied, then shrugged off his jacked and tugged off his shirt. Both sadly covered in blood. "But I think she has a serious obsession with bald people." With that he went into the laundry room.

He trailed after him and leaned against the wall as he watched the younger man put things away. The porno caught his eye, a busty woman on the front. He almost rolled his eyes and snorted, average teenage boy. Ikkaku found himself taking in the other's build, looking at the bare skin and the muscles underneath. Not too built, just lean muscle, he decided. But at the bald comment, his eyes narrowed and he grabbed Keigo by the neck and spun him around. "I'm not bald! I shave it," the third seat hissed, glaring daggers.

"Ow!" came from the brunette once his neck was grabbed and reached his hands back, dropping his jacket and shirt, to try and pry it off while closing his eyes and stammering out, "I-I didn't mean you exactly! I meant people in general!" He backed away then and picked up his dropped clothes then rushed into the laundry room, shutting the door and letting out a soft breath. Straightening he put them into the washer along with the other whites and soon sat down on the bench in there. Closing his eyes and taking a breather he then opened them to pull the magazine out of his pocket and flipped through the pages until he found a perfect one. The way she looked so lustful and wanting while her legs were spread, a hand moved to look like she was about to move the fabric aside. Looking at it and thinking about how hot and slutty the woman looked his cock began to harden and Keigo set the thing aside to unzip his pants and pushed the front of his boxers down. "...this's gonna be hard..." he mumbled to himself before reaching down and moving to stroke himself. "Hnn..."

Ikkaku snorted as the boy ran off and he frowned. Now he was alone without anything to do. He moved to look through the cupboards, rummaging around but not finding anything of interest. There wasn't much to do except snoop around and without anyone around… He grinned and moved from the kitchen to the living room, scanning it and finding nothing to amuse himself with. He walked down the hallway when a soft noise behind a door made him stop. It kind of sounded like Keigo…but not. Hm. Interested, he moved to press an ear to the barrier.

Sliding his thumb over the slit had a muffled moan pass his lips before working his hand faster, arching his back with a grunt. "Nnn, fuck yes..." he panted softly, bucking his hips while looking at the picture. "Ah..." Closing his eyes tightly the brunette thought of pounding his cock into the woman but slowly it changed into something completely opposite just as his mind was getting into it, instead he was on all fours, feeling a cock being rammed into his tight hole. "Oh God..." the brunette let out, moaning almost a little too loudly before clapping his hand over his mouth as he stroked himself faster. The image didn't bother him, not one bit. In fact it urged him on, being pounded into by a thick cock before being turned over to see who it was and Keigo bit his lower lip harshly. "I...Ikka..." was whispered, face flushed with pleasure.

Listening to the sounds, he deduced that the younger male was jacking off, rather enthusiastically it sounded. He felt a little creeperish listening to this was about to pull away from the door when he heard something that made his pause. Had he..? Ikkaku frowned and pressed his ear harder against the door until he heard it again. That. It was…his name. Eyebrows furrowing, he debated about what he should do. He could just leave and pretend he hadn't ever heard this, which Keigo would probably appreciate even if he didn't know. But then…what fun was there in that? Standing, he opened the door and went inside, closing it behind him.

Tipping his head back he jerked with twists of his wrists before stopping once he heard the door open and close. Eyes snapped open and dropped his head to see who it was and blushed violently with wide eyes, quickly moving his hands to cover his hard cock. Precum was leaking and the brunette was panting though looked horrified that the other male had come in. "W-what're you doing?" he demanded, backing up slightly.

He chuckled at the shocked expression on his face. "I heard my name so I thought I'd come in and see if something was wrong," Ikkaku said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. That look, getting caught jerking off, made him stir and a grin twisted his lips. "Looks like you're having fun. Moaning my name no less." He crossed the distance between them and leaned over Keigo, his hands on either side of the brunet's face. "Want some help with that?"

Swallowing at the look on the other's face Keigo shivered and kept hiding his aroused cock, looking away before his eyes widened to seeing hands block his path. "I was - uh..." he stuttered, moving his hands around while trying to think of an excuse. "T-there's an actress named 'Ikka' see, and damn is she hot! She's even in the magazine! First time shooting for one and -" The brunette closed his eyes sharply with an inward gasp once the other offered assistance, his dick twitching with plea to being touched.

An eyebrow arched at the words that fell from stuttering lips. What a pitiful excuse, he was able to see through it was ease. "Anyone told you you're a horrible liar?" Ikkaku chuckled darkly as he leaned closer and let his breath ghost over the younger man's barely open mouth. This was much better than a fight and how shy Keigo was acting only made his body respond, growing hard underneath his hakama. First this had been about getting back for the bald comment but his reasoning had done a one-eighty. "Now answer me. Want some help?"

Shivering with a soft exhale of air the young Asano licked his lips slowly, it seemed like they had become so dry. "I'm not a bad liar..." His head turned to face the bald man and bit his lower lip in thought before nodding slowly. Keigo's hands moving down to cup and fondle his own sac with a tint of pink gathering to the surface of his face. "Ahn..." He pressed his knees together, socked feet on the small bench, legs trembling as well.

"Heh," the elder male said as he finally received an answer. He'd let him off on the lying thing since there were other matters to attend to. Ikkaku took a hand off the wall to reach down and wrap his calloused hand around the other's cock. It wasn't huge but of a decent length and width. He found he liked it. Stroking upward, he used his thumb to swirl around the head, smearing the precum collected there, before digging his nail into the slit just a bit and repeated the process. He sometimes added a twist of his wrist just to make Keigo squirm.

Just as the hand closed around him the teen shuddered and gasped before moaning out as he was stroked. Though feeling the nail dig into the slit had a surprised cry ring from him, hands moving to grab at the loose flaps to the other male's top. "Hannn! Ngh!" His eyes hazed over as he looked up at Ikkaku with precum dribbling down. "Ah...mnnn!" His back arched, curling his toes while bucking up into the shinigami's grasp. "Ah, fuck!" Keigo groaned, tugging at the cloth in his hands.

Grinning at the flustered and pleasured expression on his face, he kept the pace slow to draw this out and see just how long he could keep this boy in his grip before he moved on from this. Ikkaku positioned his mouth so that it was right beside one of the boy's ears. "You look so delicious like this Keigo. I'm already hard from looking at you." He chuckled and licked around the shell of the brunet's ear. "I'm going to make you cum with my hand. Then I'm going to use my mouth and finally… I'm going to thrust my cock deep inside you and make cum even harder than the other two times."

Panting Keigo looked away once Ikkaku mentioned how he looked and did, indeed, notice the other's hard-on. Feeling the slick tongue against his ear had a loud moan pass his lips, his cock twitching in the other's hold as he explained what he was going to do to him. "Oh, God..." he panted, reaching his hands out to untie the sash to the other's attire, making the white cloth fall along with the black pants being yanked down to grab and stroke Ikkaku's long, thick, dick in his trembling hands.

The third seat groaned into his ear as he was taken out and touched tentatively. The light touches were so different from how he handled himself, where he was always sure and confident each touch from the student was a bit hesitant. "Do you like it when I talk like that?" Ikkaku asked just as he paused and squeezed the base of Kiego's shaft before resuming his stroking. Surely the boy wanted this, otherwise he wouldn't had submitted so easily, he was even touching him for Kami's sake.

Closing his eyes the teen bit his lower lip and averted his eyes with a tremble. "...I..." He soon fisted the other with a little more certainty and stroked while panting softly to the touches he was getting. "...nnn..." A soft flush colored his cheeks, nodding hesitantly while shuddering violently.

Damn, this kid knew what he was doing when he got some confidence. Ikkaku started whispering dirty thoughts into his ear. "I can't wait to bend you over and force myself into that tight ass of yours. You're twitching so much in my hand…are you close already?" He began stroking him faster, rolling his hips into each stroke of Keigo's hand.

Keigo bit his lower lip, trying to hold in the sounds before moaning out more, cocking his head back with shudders and pleas as the teen let his thumb run over the head of the man's cock. "A-ah! Fuuuuuuck!" he cried. "I-Ikkaku!"

"Such a mouth," he said with a low chuckle and increased his pace to get Keigo off soon because he really wanted to see how he tasted. And torture him the process of course. Ikkaku let out a rough groan and bucked into the hand that touched him.

Biting his lower lip the brunette shivered as he bucked his hips up with his head tilting back with his mouth open to pant. "Hnn..." His muscles tensed, squeezing Ikkaku's cock before crying out as his other hand grabbed onto the front of the man's shihikusho, hands trembling as he then parted his lips with a moan, closing his eyes tightly as he came onto the man's hand with heavy exhales of breath.

He grunted as he was squeezed, exhaling as he felt Keigo's seed on his hand. He chuckled and lifted his soiled had up to his mouth. "You came a lot," Ikkaku said with a wide grin, chuckling. Poking out his tongue, he lapped at the white fluid and thoroughly cleaned his hand. "You don't taste half bad. All the better since I'm going to blow you right now."

A groan passed his lips, head dropped with his eyes closed, panting softly while his whole body shook in pleasure while parting his lips to get the words out. "W-what did you expect?" he breathed, shuddering then. Hearing the words 'blow you' had Keigo jerk his head up with wide eyes. "Y...you're kidding right?"

That stunned look on his face was just too, dare he say it, cute for words. "I said it right? I don't say what I don't mean." Ikkaku's grin was even wider as he shifted to get on his knees. A devilish smirk on his face as he stared up at the astounded Keigo. "Didn't believe me? Why not?"

"Uh..." Swallowing the brunette shuddered and watched Ikkaku with hazed eyes. He was really going to do it, Keigo realized. "I thought you were together with that...Yumichika guy." he panted, closing his eyes as the image of the man sucking him off had his dick get hard once again. "Oh hell..." was shakily spoken, moving a hand to grab at the dryer near the bench.

An image of said shinigami telling him to not get into trouble came to mind. "Yeah I'm with Yumi but we've got a do-and-tell policy. We've been together for a long time so something like this won't bother him, plus…" Ikkaku eyed the hardened length hungrily. "You could think of this as a thank you for that other time." He stuck out his tongue and dipped the tip into the slit. "Looks like the idea is turning you on."

Keigo's hips nearly bucked up and blushed at the shinigami's words though cried out once the slit was licked. "Haa..." Scrapping his nails against the dryer the brunette spread his legs more. Both eyes halfway open the teen panted heavily. "Dude, you were ble- aah...bleeding. It would've been bad if I wouldn't have half willing - Fuck! Just suck me already!" Tossing his head to the side and biting his lower lip.

"Demanding? At least you aren't just laying back and taking it," he said with a laugh and took a hold of Keigo's pants and boxers, dragging them down to his ankles. He set a large hand on each of his thighs, his gaze burning into the brunet's face. "Going to watch me, eh?" Ikkaku grinned and blew on the tip before taking it into his mouth and biting down lightly, scraping his teeth over the head.

Shuddering Keigo swallowed before panting and his hips twitching upwards once his thighs were touched. Opening his eyes he looked over at Ikkaku with a flushed face. Oh, fuck, the sight made him even hotter, precum beginning to dribble down like crazy. "Ah...fuuuuck..." he moaned right when air brushed over the head and his hands immediately went to place themselves atop the shinigami's head. "Nnn..." The scraps of the other's teeth had the young Asano grit his teeth while tossing his head back.

He opened his mouth wider, taking him deeper into his mouth and throat. Ikkaku kept his eyes trained on the younger man's face. The expressions that flitted across his features were actually quite sexy in his opinion, making him harder as he imagined being deep inside him. As Keigo's cock started to leak more, he sucked and deep throated the whole thing in one go. Then he began to work up and down, pressing his teeth and tongue along the thick vein on the underside.

A loud gasp pasted his lips and the brunette threw his head back with a moan before shuddering and feeling saliva leak down on his cock. "Oh God! Ah!"

He chuckled, letting the vibrations tease along his length, before moving his mouth faster and reaching down with a hand to fondle his balls like he had seen Keigo do before. Ikkaku's dick jumped at the moan that came from him, leaking just a little.

Crying out the brunette moved his legs to hook them over Ikkaku's shoulders, his cock twitching in the hot cavern. "Ah...aaaah! Dammit! Ah! Hah..." He reached a hand up to his chest, playing with a nipple, tugging while bucking his hips then. "God fucking dammit, I-Ikkaku!"

So lewd, he thought and easily supported the other's weight when legs drapped over his shoulders. He was just begging to be taken, laid out like that. Ikkaku groaned around the flesh in his mouth as his name was said. Fuck, he couldn't wait longer… Still playing with his sac, he wrapped his other hand around the base and squeezed a little as he purposely gagged around the rest of him.

"Ah...oh Ikkaku..." the brunette panted, biting his lower lip and hooking his ankles together. "Oh! Nnn...I'm gonna cum!" He slid the hand atop the other's head down to grip his shoulder, digging his nails into the flesh. "I'm so close!"

Hearing him, the third seat made his hand follow his mouth's progress as he swallowed him over and over. Ikkaku squeezed the base and sucked on the tip, his eyes burning into Keigo's flushed face.

Gasping Keigo let out a sultry moan, his body shaking and clamping his eyes shut as his erection throbbed before shooting out cum from the slit. "Ah! Shiiiiiit!" he groaned, scratching at Ikkaku's shoulder and his hand on his nipple scratching downwards. "Oh God..."

Ikkaku felt the bit of his nails through the fabric of his clothing as he swallowed, some of the white fluid dribbling out the side of his mouth. He pulled his mouth off him, cleaning the limp member with his tongue before pulling away. He wiped his chin off and then licked his hand clean. "Ready for the finale?"

Opening his eyes slowly the teen panted and looked over at the bald man with a shudder. "Ha...ah..." Taking in a deep breath he then licked his lips and shifted down onto the ground to push Ikkaku down with a flushed face, kicking his pants off while swallowing nervously. "I..." He then parted the man's top and leaned down to lap at a nipple slowly. "...mmm..." His eyes closed and nipped at the nub.

Carefully following each movement, Ikkaku was grinning madly as the other male kicked off his pants. But as Keigo slipped his hands into his kosode and opened it, he groaned as a hot tongue moved over his nipple. "Damn," he panted as he leaned back on his hands and looked down at the boy. "Taking some initiative I see," he chuckled though it was a little husky. He hadn't expected him to do anything on his own.

Swallowing he glanced up at Ikkaku then went lower, nibbling and letting his tongue trail down the path of the muscles. His hands moving to pull the obi down along with his pants just to get the other's cock free and to stroke it. Pulling up Keigo leaned up to lick his remaining cum from the man's face. Sliding his ass along the thick shaft, moaning lightly with a shudder. "Hah...feels good..." he admitted, face flushed and eyes shut. "I feel like cumming just from feeling it against my ass..." A pleasured look was on his face. reaching his hands back to spread his ass cheeks and rubbing the hole against Ikkaku's cock.

He just smirked as Keigo released him from his hakama and stroked it. Some were had been a bit his size but the way the other was acting… A feral growl came from him as the hard flesh slipped between round ass cheeks in such a teasing manner. "Are you trying to test my patience?" Ikkaku gripped the student's hips to stop him from moving. "From the way you're acting, you're just begging for me to take you dry."

Thighs trembled as his hips were grabbed and Keigo moved a hand away from his ass to place it on Ikkaku's chest. His eyes still hazed before licking his lips. I might regret this later... he thought before speaking in such a slutty, lustful way. "Fuck me, Ikkaku." The brunette spread his legs more. "Put your cock inside me and fuck me so hard." He was already throbbing at the thought. "Shove it all inside my ass, man...and make me scream."

If he had been any other man he might have been cowed by those words. Instead, he found a wide grin stretch his lips. This kid was fun. "If that's what you want…then you better hold onto something." Pushing the other male down onto the floor, Ikkaku prodded his ass until he found his hole and forced his way inside with one powerful thrust. This boy wanted it hard and fast so that's what he would get.

Before he had time to respond the brunette gasped once he was pushed down and shuddered once he felt the head of the other's cock against his hole. Once it was pushed in Keigo cried out, tossing his head back and grabbing onto the other's shirt tightly, nearly tearing at it whilst screaming out as the pain attacked his senses. "Fuck! Ah - fucking shit!" Closing his eyes tightly he felt blood dribble down from his entrance and panted heavily with his eyes half open, tears forming in his eyes with slanted brows from the pain. "Haa...aah..."

Having stopped when he was in to the hilt, Ikkaku looked down to see how the other man was fairing. He frowned as he saw the tears and leaned down over him, smiling a little at his expression before pressing his lips against one frowning with pain. His tongue slipped out to poke into his mouth and then started to ravage his mouth as he had just done to his body. The third seat felt the wetness of what he could only guess was blood and he started to shallowly rock his hips into the other male.

Feeling lips against his own had Keigo slowly open his eyes and parted his lips, letting his own tongue go to run along Ikkaku's. Releasing the fabric in his hands the teen placed an arm around the other's neck while his other hand rested on the back of the shinigami's head. Eyes hazed as he hooked his legs around the taller form's waist, wincing slightly before pulling back from the kiss with a string of saliva and a small dribble sliding down his chin. "Ah..."

Ikkaku could feel him loosen a bit as he started to rock his hips faster, angling each shallow thrust to find that little gland inside the brunet. He knew that would help him loosen up a lot more as they went, regardless of the blood. It threw him a little off balance to have this boy participating so eagerly but then again, teenage hormones knew no bounds. Taking his hands off his hips, he used his fingers to tease and tug on each nipple, twisting them slightly. He quickly took dominance of the kiss, deepening it and tangling their tongues.

A soft sound escaped him as the teen tightened his legs' hold on the other. "Mmm!" Keigo dug his nails onto the fabric, dragging them down and the cloth sliding along with it. His inner walls tightening and loosening while gasping and moaning as he sucked on Ikkaku's tongue and raised his chest up while bucking his hips.

Thrusting harder, he aimed for Keigo's prostate and really started to let loose. He'd provoked him so he was going to get what he wanted. Rough, hard sex. Grunting as his tongue was sucked on, Ikkaku pinched each nub in a harsh manner before pressing a nail into each one. The way that his cock was being hugged so tightly pulled a low groan from him, yanking his mouth away to assault the other's neck with his teeth. He bit down and sucked right below his pulse point.

A loud cry let loose from his throat once his prostate was hit, gasping once nails dug into his nipples, causing precum to leak violently from the head of his cock. "Oh fuck!" he moaned, toes curling as his feet pointed downwards, legs shaking from absolute pleasure. Once his neck was bitten Keigo moaned out loudly, reaching a hand down to fist and stroke himself hastily. "F-fucking God, I-I-Ika- ah! H-harder! Fuck me harder!" His hands slipped to the back grabbing at the black fabric to tug on while closing his eyes and tossing his head back.

"You're so lewd you know? Asking for more when you're already bleeding out the ass and making such erotic noises." He was wearing his fighting grin, the one that said 'You about to get your ass kicked'. "Want more? Harder? Faster?" Ikkaku began to put more power behind each thrust, emitting reiatsu as he drilled into that one spot with each push. "Do you like having my big cock up your ass?" He chuckled and scratched nails down Keigo's chest and over the pert nubs. He was getting as good as he gave though something told him that this kid acted more the pervert than anything.

A surprised gasp passed his lips and held on tighter to the fabric in his hands while arching his back and shuddered as he felt more blood slip from his ass and onto the floor. "Hnnn! Ah!" Letting his eyes open halfway the brunette's face was decorated in a flush and his eyes were dazed over in sinful pleasure. "I-it's good..." he panted, moving his hands to scratch at Ikkaku's chest. Closing his eyes Keigo finally grabbed the bottom of his thighs to pull his legs up to his chest for the other to get even deeper, though he was already a screaming, moaning mess. Turning his head to rest the heated cheek on the ground with labored breaths. "Ikkaku!"

He just knew he was ripping him up so bad but this bitch was begging for it. Moaning and squirming with pleasure as his eyes rolled. Ikkaku grunted as the other lifted his legs, taking the invitation to go deeper than he had already. His cheeks had a light pink tinge from the feeling of being sucked into the constricted tunnel even as the blood slicked his way to penetrate farther inside him. "Shit…" He hissed and his pelvis began moving so fast it nearly blurred. "Your ass feels amazing, sucking me in and swallowing me whole. You're a greedy bitch, Keigo," the third seat said into his ear before biting down on the lobe. "Greedy for my big, long cock."

The brunette dug his nails into his thighs, panting as his body rocked, arching his back with cries of pleasure. Hearing the other speak though had him open his eyes and glance up with a groan. "A-ah!" Though as the other brought up him being greedy for his cock Keigo's hands moved to wrap his arms around Ikkaku's neck to keep him there with a pleasured scream.

Ikkaku's hands took over where the younger man's had been, pushing his knees nearly to his head. His nails dug into the skin, almost breaking the skin as the 'SLAP' of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the laundry room. "Want to feel my hot cum fill you up and spill down your crack?" He chuckled as hands wrapped around his neck and held on. "Tell me how much you want it."

His knees near his head had the brunette pant and moan hotly as the sounds of the other pounding him echoed in his ears. "B-bastard..." he moaned, digging his nails in and scratching. "Fuck! Ah hell..." Keigo's legs tightened and clenched his ass cheeks before whimpering. "Ah! Ikkaku! Cum inside me! Nnn...it's so fucking good!"

His breath hitched as the student purposely clenched around him and he grinned. "You have to earn it." Easing a leg onto his shoulder, Ikkaku reached down between them and pumped his dick out of sync with his thrusts. "Cum for me first Keigo, then you'll get what you want." A dark chuckle came from him as he hit the brunet's sweet spot dead on.

Brown hues widened and tossed his head back once his cock was grasped and stroked. "Y-you bas- nnn!" Eyes slammed shut and moved back against the shinigami with heavy exhales and cried out as his prostate was brushed against in a rapid manner. "A-aah!"

"That's it, scream for me." The words came out slightly slurred as it ended in a snarl. His head bent down to latch his teeth onto a shoulder and bit down hard, tasting blood on his tongue as he continued to pound into the loud, cursing male. Ikkaku was going to make this kid let loose before he lost control.

Face flushed as he screamed and panted the brunette cocked his head back and grit his teeth. "F-fuu- ah! Ikkaku!" Keigo moved his hands to place them on the top of the other's head. Moaning out huskily once he was bitten and his thighs trembled. "I-I'm gonna cum! Oh, God- aaahn!" His hands formed light fists, trying as gently as possible not to scratch the hell out of the other's head. "IKKAKU!" he screamed, banging his head against the floor as his dick throbbed and spurt out the fluid onto the man's hand.

A light moan came from him as he was squeezed, jerking forward once more before burying himself to the hilt and releasing inside Keigo. "Shit, fuckkkkk… Keigo!" The splash of warmth on his hand and chest had pushed him over the edge and Ikkaku bit down harder, blood dribbling from the wound he had made. He lapped at the crimson liquid, licking his lips and chuckling as he felt some of his seed leak out of the other's hole and mix with the blood.

The student panted heavily, eyes half-lidded and cringed at the bite once again though his eyes were shimmering with exhaustion. "...fuck man..." he panted, hands falling to his sides outstretched. "...that was awesome." Lifting a hand he placed a hand over the bite and closed his eyes with a shudder once cum slipped out.

"Awesome,eh?" He didn't bother pulling out of him, not unless he was forced to. Ikkaku enjoyed this moment of being joined together, not that he'd admit that to this kid. "Well, glad you liked it so much since I basically ripped you open." A grin on his lips, they were stained from the other's blood on his skin. "This is something I'd like to do again."

Shuddering Keigo moved to lean on his elbows and licked at the blood-stained lips with a soft exhale. "Hurt like a bitch too," he noted, hooking his arms around Ikkaku's neck with a smug smirk only a cocky teenaged male could pull off. A very horny teenaged male. "Bring it on."

Looking down at the smirk and tongue that had flicked over his lips, Ikkaku felt an amused smirk form on his face. "Heh, might want to dig your nails inn and hold on for the next ride," he said with a chuckle and started to move inside Keigo, still hard and teasing the other man into hardness again.


End file.
